pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pups Save Ryouta
Summary While in Japan, Van finds out that his brother, Ryouta may be alive! So he sets out on an investigation alone! But without a single lead and D.E.M.I.S.E on his tail, can he find his brother!? Meanwhile, Logan is sharpening up his Karate skills, so he heads into a Dojo with Kirin to help practice, and in an instant, Kirin falls in love with the dojo's top student! Can Logan help out Kirin win his love?! Characters *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *The Hinako Triplets *Celyn *Rio *Cali *Kirin *Van *Hazel (First appearance) *Ryouta Transcript (Title card with Logan in his Karate GI and some Neon signs on it) Logan: Pups Save Ryouta! (The episode starts with the PAW Patrol at the hotel the PAW Patrol are staying in) Van: This is awesome guys! I've always wanted to visit Japan! Suzan: Well, it is the country I am from after all! Van: I agree Suzan, it's amazing! (She pets her) Suzan: Oh yeah, that's the spot, oh yeah.... Ryder: Anyway, I figure we would take a vacation and away from the madness that Adventure Bay has dealt with for the past few weeks! Logan: Well still! I of course would like to sharpen my Karate skills with Kirin in a local Dojo! Van: That's awesome! Kirin: Hey Logan can I come. I wanna catch up on my training! Logan: Of course! Rubble: Well, while you guys do that, I'm going to be competing in a local Sumo Wrestling tournament! I am a tough pup ya know! (He does a sumo stomp, and mid split, he has trouble getting back up) Um, little help? Van: Sure Rubble! (He helps him up) Ryder: Anyway, let's go and check into our hotel room! (The pups rush inside the hotel to check into their room) Van: (Thinking) Aw drats! I never planned out what I was gonna do! Hotel Manager: Konichiwa, how may I be of service? Suzan: Celyn, you mind telling him how we would like to be of service? Celyn: Gladly! *He clears his throat* (He speaks in Japanese, with English subtitles translating it) Sensei wa i, watashi no nakama wa, watashitachi ga yōkyū shita heya ni chekkuin shitai. (Translation: Yes sir, my associates wish to check into the room we have requested) Hotel Manager: ah yes right away! (He gives them the keys) Celyn: Domo arigato! (Scene changer: Celyn's badge) (The pups then use the keys in order to enter the room) Van and Suzan: Wow! Logan: This room is awesome! Van: Suzan, I'm loving japan more and more!Suzan: Thanks Van! Van: No problem, I just don't know what to do now... But it's a good thing I got a guide! Rubble: Well, while you do that, I better head down stairs. The Tournament is gonna start! Van: Good luck! Rubble: Domo Arigato! (He heads down stairs with a duffel bag) Suzan: So who is your guide Van? Van: It's you! Suzan: Wha??? Van: Now come on! (He takes her by the paw and walks outside) Suzan: Um... okay, not really sure where we are going but.... (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) (Rubble arrives near the Rec Center of the hotel, and is getting ready for the tournament) Rubble: Man... There sure are a lot of tough pups here... (A kid in a cloak peeks out in the entrance) Rubble: Huh? Hey! Come back here! (He chases the cloaked kid) (The cloaked kid drops a Buddyfight card but it is drawn in crayon and was made by a little kid and it has Van's name on it. The cloaked kid escapes) Rubble: Aw man... He got away! (He looks at the card) Hm... what is this?? It looks like a Buddycard.... I better show this to Van! (He goes upstairs to find Van, but then realizes something) Oh right! The tournament! (He heads to the sign up booth) (Scene changer: Rubble's badge) (Logan and Kirin arrive at the Dojo) Logan: Alright Kirin now let's continue our training shall we? Kirin: Hai, Sensai Logan! Logan: Okay! Now the first thing we should do is- (He bumps into a female brown cat wearing a karate GI and a Karate headband) Oof! Sorry about that! ????: Oh... I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I-I was just training! Logan: Nah, that's okay! I don't mind it! Ain't that right Kirin? Kirin? (Kirin had say nothing, the brown cat was SO beautiful! Her blue eyes, her karate gear! Kirin was lovestruck!) Kirin: (Thinking) H-Her hazel fur...... Her beautiful eyes that shine! W-Wait am I?! I am! I'm in love! Logan: Kirin!! Kirin: (He snaps out of it) Oh um I'm good! Hazel: I'm Hazel.. Nice to meet you guys... *She giggles cutely* Logan: I am Logan Hinako! And this is my student, Kirin! Even though you already knew that. Kirin: (He blushes a bit) H-Hi.... Hazel: Hi! So, are you two new here? Logan: Actually, we are just on vacation! Me and Kirin are apart of the PAW Patrol! Kirin: (His blush becomes darker) H-Hi.... Trivia *It is revealed that Rubble is an expert Sumo Wrestler *Ryouta and Hazel make their first appearance Category:Season 2